darkbarbarianfandomcom-20200215-history
The Liberation of Clans
__NOEDITSECTION__ Clash of Clans A true story... (probably) Have you ever thought why you can buy the Statue Of P.E.K.K.A., the Mighty Statue and the Ancient Skull, in the deco shop? No? Then check it out… Once upon a time there was a war in the world of 'Clashgar'An allusion to the fantasy novel series written by Dennis L. McKiernan and his 'Mithgar-saga' (and I wanted to revere Terry Pratchett with his footnotes in his books).. A lot of little tribes were constantly at war with each other. It was over little things like theft of eggs, kidnappings of the bride, tripping somebody up, etc. Of course in every war there are some big and mighty opponents. So was the case in this one. For example there was the fraction of wise wizards, who were supported among others by the barbarians. There was the fraction of greedy goblins, who were supported by the strong, but not really intelligent giants. One goblin or a small group of goblins isn't a problem for a wizard. As well as a giant or a small group of giants. But when both people appear as big of a group as an army, the battle could prove difficult for even a wizard. The goblins kept attacking wizard fortresses, since the wizards had a lot of resources, which the goblins wanted to acquire. However, since the wizards are skilled defenders, the goblins couldn't stand their firepower, and were toasted, one after each other. left|400px Due of their losses, the goblins formed an alliance with the giants. They promised the giants, that they could destroy everything and steal the wizards' beer, if they would clear the way to the wizard fortresses. Since the giants are not really that intelligent, they agreed, unaware that the goblins would only use them as meat shields... And so the big giants went into battle alongside the small goblins. The poor defenses of the wizards and the low number of barbarian troops were no match against the numbers and the strength of the giants and before long, the first fortress had fallen. The goblins emptied the storages with their dirty fingers, while the giants happily destroyed the remaining buildings. The remaining wizards and barbarians realized they were outnumbered and overpowered and fled. Because of their success the goblins wanted more and more. They attacked more fortresses, and destroyed one after another. Every time the survivors fled. They fled far away from their destroyed homes, hoping to find new allies. After some time, there was the last fortress, which the greedy goblins and their allies, the strong but dumb giants, had not yet destroyed. In the fortress "Pháp su'-Cor"Mithgar again: The biggest dwelling of dwarfs '' 'Kraggen-Cor' '' conduced as a template. there were not only wizards and barbarians, but also archers, healers, and the new secret weapon of the wizards: A P.E.K.K.A! This new weapon was big, dark, armored with two swords and terrifying. It's mission was clear: causing huge losses to the opponent's army. right|400px The day, when the army of goblins and giants stood in front of the fortress' doors, came. The wizards noticed, that the army was much bigger than they had expected. But they were prepared. Their Builders built a big amount of Spring Traps on the grasslands in front of their fortress. The idea was had by a small barbarian when he saw a snake rising up in front of another snake and throwing away the leaf on its head. Of course, the traps worked. The giants walked towards the fortress, triggering one trap after another and flew away alone or in small groups though the air. After falling on the ground they laid unconscious or held their head in pain. The goblins saw this and you could have seen their desperation, when a wizard would stand in front of a goblin. After the goblin's initial shock and a small but heated discussion, the attack was continued. A small vanguard of the remaining giants (with an expandable goblin as leader) had scouted the area and they came to the conclusion, that all spring traps were triggered and there were no more danger. Only across the bridge, knock down the door and you'd be in the fortress. left|400px Just before the giants walked in the path, there was a scream which came from the goblin's back rows. The giants stopped and turned around. The wizards were slightly horrified when they saw, that in the goblin's rows was a witch. Where is one, there must be another one. But they didn't see another, which was good for the wizards. Witches can with the aid of their dark magic reanimate several killed troops as skeletons. They don't care who they fight for, because they're under the spell of the witch. if there were several witches in the goblins rows, the battle would be more closely matched than it already is. A squad2 - 7 fighters (in this case 2-7 Hexen with each approx. 8 skeletons) of witches qualifies as very difficult… but as a group8 - 12 fighters of witches is almost impossible to defeat because of their dark magic. But this witch was old and frail. Nevertheless she persuaded the goblins to listen to her and to cease the attack. The witch walked up to the path and summoned some skeletons. They ran up the path towards the castle and exactly what witch had thought happened: Several traps were triggered. Apart from the spring traps there appeared to be giant bombs, which the skeletons triggered. Additionally there were many tesla turrets which shot flashes against the enemies. The herd of skeletons thinned. Only a single skeleton made it to the door… and was immediately killed by a wizard's fireball. The giants indeed weren't particularly intelligent, but as they saw what they had to expect in the path, it dawned on them that they wouldn't survive this. They looked grimly to the goblins, turn around and attacked their own allies. The goblins were indeed horrified, but hey… they had stronger numbers than the giants. Who could stop them? Because of that, they attacked. Of course, the goblins were killed by the teslas, but even a strong force will collapse, if the opponent has stronger numbers. The wizards also realized this and sent their new weapon into the battle and gained the upper hand. The goblins were horrified as they saw these fighters. They had never seen anything like it. But because the goblins thought that these few fighters weren't be able to contain this attack, they continued attacking. The P.E.K.K.As flailed. In the berserker modeBerserker managed to kill some goblins. The wizards and the archers fired from their towers, the barbarians attacked by melee. Even the old barbarian king defended 'Pháp su'-Cor ' best he could. right|400px Because the attackers and defenders were so evenly matched, this last fight was long and fierce. It went into the dusk. Many escaped from fear… Many more were killed in action. Many P.E.K.K.As were killed and one even fought with a single sword and his bare fist and defended as best he could. Eventually the last wizard fortress had survived the attack and the goblins were smashed. The goblins escaped in all directions and they weren't seen for a long, long time. Due to the victory of the wizards, their allies and the new weapon, the local population of the (destroyed) fortresses wanted to reciprocate: Therefore a new occupation was invented: The warmonger. This monger 'armed' with a cart spread the message of the victory. Handmade sculptures and resp. statuaries could be bought from this cart, which tell the story of the war: left|123px The Mighty Statue shall pay respect the inventive spirit of the one (unknown) barbarian, who killed many giants even before the big battle. Secondarily the barbarians as a whole shall be thanked, that they were of great assistance to the wizards. Therefore it costs and no . right|123px The Statue Of P.E.K.K.A. shall mention that even a overwhelmingly opposing army can be stopped and destroyed with a special defense. Due to the wizards this was possible. left|123px The Ancient Skull shall remind us of the little hostile skeleton. You should leave your dead be. To their graves; buried in hard stone or burned by hot fire. No dead should be revived… even if you desire to do so. ---- Thank you for reading, I hope you had fun and that your questions about this deco were answered. ^^ ---- Foot notes: